JP-A-2004-168148 discloses an optimized control operation for restricting vibration of the vehicle. In this structure, the braking force generated in the engine and driving force generated in the brake device are corrected so as to restrict vibration from arising in the vehicle body. The braking force and driving force are corrected using a kinetic model, which is a dynamics model of vibration of the vehicle. This vibration of the vehicle includes vibration of a tire of the vehicle, vibration arising in unsuspended components under a suspension of the vehicle, and vibration applied to the vehicle body, which is a suspended component, for example. This vibration may be caused due to operations such as an accelerating operation, steering operation, and brake operation.
The driver performs manual driving operations such as the accelerating operation, steering operation, and brake operation. Consequently, demand braking driving force (demand force) is changed in the vehicle operation. In addition, the demand force is influenced by various kinds of automatic running controls such as a cruise control, which is a constant speed control, precrush brake control, which is a collision preventing brake control, traction control, vehicle dynamic control (VDC), and the like. Accordingly, the demand braking driving force (driver demand force) according to the manual driving operation of the driver and the demand braking driving force (cruise demand force) for executing the automatic running control such as the cruise control, are arbitrated in the vehicle operation. Specifically, one of the demand force is determined as final demand force, so that the braking driving force is controlled.
In this structure, the demand force after the arbitration is one of the driver demand force and cruise demand force. Therefore, when the final demand force is calculated by performing vibration damping processing with respect to the demand force after the arbitration, the vibration damping processing may be also performed with respect to both the cruise demand force and the cruise control.
However, dynamic characteristics of the vehicle are influenced by the vibration damping processing. Therefore, the system such as the cruise control needs to be designed in conformity with the vibration damping processing. Accordingly, when the vehicle controller is constructed so as to perform the cruise control, and the like, by performing the vibration damping processing with respect to the cruise demand force, the system construction may become complicated. Furthermore, it is necessary to secure an excessive robust property so as to obtain a predetermined desirable vibration damping effect in all control ranges when vibration damping control characteristics are variably set in accordance with operating states of the vehicle, and the like.